It is known that there are three principal components of an electrical distribution panelboard; the main breaker, the branch breakers and the panel bus bars. The main breaker, of course, controls the electrical supply to the panelboard itself and serves as a manual disconnect and an overcurrent device. This is generally required for safety and as part of the electrical code. Some main breakers are bolted to the panel bus bars in order to establish an electrical connection. This is particularly so where high current applications are encountered. However, it is frequently the case that in situations where the main breakers are rated for approximately 125 amperes or less, a plug-on connection is used with the panel bus bars. This plug-on type connection is generally the same as the branch circuit breakers.
However, when a main breaker is connected in a plug-in fashion as described above, it is generally described as a back-fed or reverse-fed breaker. The reason for this is that the breaker's wire terminals receive supply wires rather than serve load wires as do the branch breakers. The plug-on connection referred to above is generally via a spring-loaded jaw terminal that is part of the breaker. This jaw grips the panel bus which thereby effects a physical and electrical connection through spring and friction force alone. As such, plug-on breakers are removed as easily as they are installed, that is, without the use of a tool but rather by simply pulling them off the bus bar.
However, recommended, normal and customary safety practices dictate that the power supply to the panel is disconnected before these reverse fed breakers are removed. Typically the individual removing the breakers must go to a separate location (i.e., a power meter, main panel or the like) in order to remove power from the wires feeding the reverse-fed breaker. As one might expect, these recommendations and procedures are sometimes ignored. The result is that when a back fed or reverse fed main breaker is removed without disconnecting the power supply, the breaker's jaws remain electrically live. Therefore, if the person removing the breaker mistakenly assumes or thinks that a branch breaker has been removed, the individual will be generally unaware of the hazard associated with the live jaw on the breaker.
As a direct result of the above, the National Electrical Code and Underwriters Laboratories, Inc. standards dictate and require that an additional fastener be used to secure back fed circuit breakers and similar devices. The logic behind this is to ensure that an extra step is utilized before the breaker can be removed thereby indicating to the individual that this is a back fed breaker and not merely a branch breaker.
Accordingly, a number of schemes have been tried which attempt to physically fasten the breaker to the panelboard. Generally, these attempts utilize screws, clips and the like which are cumbersome and difficult to install, remove and therefore are themselves sometimes simply ignored. Examples of different fastening devices may be found in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,047 "Retainer for Molded Case Circuit Breakers" issued Dec. 10, 1985 to M'Sadoques et. al. There, a screw-in conjunction with a rear mounted retainer clip and plate is utilized. Another example of a fastener may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,608 "Method of Retaining Molded Case Circuit Breakers" issued May 10, 1988 to M'Sadoques et. al. Again, this breaker utilizes a mounting clip or tab which is fastened by a screw to the breaker. Other fastening attempts or schemes have also encompassed brackets and the like, all of which require fastening by use of a screw or the like.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a retaining mechanism for a breaker which does not require screws, lugs and the like in order to retain the breaker in the panelboard while still satisfying Underwriters Laboratories and the National Electrical Code.
It is yet another object of the present invention to produce a retaining device which is inexpensive to manufacture.
Still another object is to provide a retaining device which is retrofitable with and usable with existing panelboards, breakers and the like.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to produce a retaining device which is simple and easy to use, and thereby be more likely to be used.
Still another object of the present invention is to produce a fastening device which does not require tools or the like for its installation.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to produce a fastener for fixedly securing a circuit breaker in a panelboard so as to inhibit its removal therefrom, comprising a fastening member having a first and second end, a support block disposed at the first end, the support block having a pin extending therefrom wherein the pin is disposable in an aperture in the panelboard, the pin facilitating pivoting of the fastener with respect to the circuit breaker, a fastener bar disposed at the second end, the fastener bar engageable with a portion of the circuit breaker such that the fastening member prevents removal of the circuit breaker from the panelboard.